KFC
KFC is the second episode of GreyBob For Hire. Plot After he got fired from Mcdonald's, GreyBob tries out KFC. Will he keep his job? Transcript (Greybob is walking around looking for a job, until he finds KFC) Greybob: Ah! Good old Kentucky Fried Chicken. Maybe I could work there. * Goes inside* Cashier: Hello sir, welcome to KFC, how may I help you? Greybob: I want to work here, hopefully it won't be as annoying as the last job. Cashier: Okay sir, you be taking orders okay? Greybob: Sounds good. I'll take it. ( 2 minutes later) Greybob: Hello sir, welcome to good old KFC, what you want to eat and drink? Tom: I would like 50 Chicken legs, 10 popcorn boxes, 40 wings, 20 extra crispy chicken breast, and 12 large cups. Greybob: * faceplams* Dude! You're just like the other guy at Mcdonalds, order less stuff and learn to watch your weight you stupid whale! Tom: I want my food now! Greybob: What do you think we are? Chicken faires? We don't have the time and resource to take your order so I suggest you either a. order less b. Go on a diet and lose some weight, and c. get out! Tom: I will never come back here again until you are gone! Greybob: Oh boo hoo cry ya fat baby cry all the way home! ( 1 mintue later) Greybob: Hi, welcome to KFC, better not order a crap load of stuff but anyways, what do you want? Andy: I want a cheeseburger! Greybob: Excuse me? Andy: I said I want a cheeseburger! Greybob: Are you really that retarded? KFC only sells CHICKEN! You want a lousy burger, then go to Burger king or something! Andy: This place has no burgers? This place sucks! Greybob: Are you really that butthurt? Just because we don't sell foods that you like, does not mean that this place is bad! You sure need to grow up and shut the heck up and go somewhere else where there will be ACTUAL burgers! Andy: I'm outta here! * leaves* ( 1 Minute later) Greybob: Hi ma'am, welcome to KFC, and no we don't sell burgers, only Chicken, but anyways, what do you want? Olivia: I want a 8 piece chicken bucket and two large cups. Greybob: Okay and also, why two large cups? Olivia: For my bf. Greybob: Who is..... Olivia: Shadow The Hedgehog... Greybob: ..... you're kidding right? Olivia: No I am not! Greybob: * Faceplams and mumbles " Sonic fans....."* Lady, Shadow is a FICTIONAL character, meaning he's not real and 2. Even if he's right, he's an ANTHROMORPHIC ANIMAL, so you're telling me that you like to date an animal? You ma'am is sick... SICK!!!! Olivia: How dare you make fun of my love? You're just saying that because YOU can't find a date. Greybob: Well at least I don't think that I date a fictional anthro character like YOU! Olivia: You know what, i'm outta here! Shadow will find you and hunt you down! Greybob: HA! Good luck with that ya dumb Sonic frickgirl! ( 1 minute later) Greybob: Hi, welcome to KFC, and please don't tell me that you think that you're married to a fictional character! But anways, what do you want? Carl: I want a 3 piece chicken leg and some potato wedges and a medium cup. Greybob: Okay sir, your order will be ready. ( 3 minutes later) Greybob: Okay sir, here you go, enjoy! Carl: Thank you. * He then walks over to see his food, but sees that there are 4 chicken legs and no potato wedges and walks back* Um excuse me sir, but I have a 4 piece and there are no potato wedges. Greybob: What!?! Hey frycook! Did you not understand this guys order? Jake: Well uh..... I just look at it for a few seconds then did it. Greybob: * Walks on over to Jake and slams his head on the order slip while yelling* WHAT PART OF " 3 PIECE AND POTATO WEDGES" DON'T YOU UNDERSTAND YOU MORON!!!! ( Manager then calls Greybob and he stops attacking Jake and walks to his office) Manager: Greybob! You have not taken a few customers orders and you have been very rude to them and even attacked Jake for getting the wrong order! That's it, you're fired! Greybob: I don't care! Everybody in here are retarded jerks anyways! * walks out* Ugh.... NEXT JOB!!!! The End Trivia This episode might get hated for offending Sonic fans, but it's just for fun. Category:GreyBob For Hire Category:Originator156 Category:2017 Category:Episodes Category:Episodes Category:Transcripts Category:Episode Transcripts